Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends as they travel outside The Island of Sodor and Equestria together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. This is a list of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures films. The series is usually created by 76859Thomas, but some other films were to be created by Stuington, Hiatt Grey, Transformersprimefan, and Startug 7 with different Adventure teams. List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures now available *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Re-upload) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (UK Version)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (2011) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (UK Version)'' *''How Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, and the Toys Saved Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon'' Movies To Be Made by 76859Thomas *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (Prequel) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Hercules'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Enchanted'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Magic Duel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Basil the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Return of Jafar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version) '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Aristocats'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Cars'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Cars 2'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess (Remake) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle'' (Full Movie) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Casper'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes On A Quest For Camelot'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The BFG '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to The Road to El Dorado'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom (Full Movie)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Remake) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Tarzan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pocahontas'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Adventures of Ichbod and Mr. Toad'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Remake) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Spends the Night at the Museum '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Search For The Black Cauldron'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock and Rule'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Anastasia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas (Remake) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Thumbelina'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets George of the Jungle'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Troll In Central Park'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The Iron Giant'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Oliver and Company'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan 2'' *''Thomas and Twlight Sparkle's Adventures of Finding Nemo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Last Unicorn'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Monsters Inc.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's been Spirited Away'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of All Dogs Go To Heaven'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Free Willy'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle are Singing in the Rain'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mary Poppins'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Pagemaster'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Prince of Egypt'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure of Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age 4: Continental Drift'' ' To Be Made by Stuingtion *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Battleship'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal'' *''The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines in Cyberchase'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy'' *''Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes'' *''Mako's Sing Along songs'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids'' * ''Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show'' To Be Made by Hiatt Grey *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Brian & Stewie'' (censored) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon: Eevee & Friends'' (Short Film) *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors from Outer Space'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to Treasure Planet'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meet Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim'' *''Brian Griffin's Adventures of Planes'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Lilo & Stitch'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The LEGO Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Men's Chest.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Prince of Persia: Sands of Time'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Gods'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Spider-Man'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Spider-Man 2'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Spider-Man 3'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Up'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Stewie Griffin - The Untold Story'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jumanji'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Zathura'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Camp Lazlo: Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Godzilla'' (2014 film) *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with The Goonies'' To be made by Startug 7 * To be made by Transformersprimefan *Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime *Thomas' Wild West Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Big Hero 6 Unknown movies (TBA) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2'' * ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' * ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' * ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Monsters Vs. Aliens'' * ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' * ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' * ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' * Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland TV Series To Be Made by 7869Thomas *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles'' Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas and his Friends Meet the Gargoyles'' Made by Hiatt Grey *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: Rebels'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids'' *''The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines Adventures with Martin Mystery'' *''Twilight Sparkle sits on The Big Comfy Couch'' Spin-off Series To Be Made by 76859Thomas *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Cool McCool and the Magic Riddle'' *''Heckle and Jeckle meets Bambi'' *''Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of the Magic Roundabout'' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool finds Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool Goes Home on the Range '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool Goes to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool meet Lilo and Stitch '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls Movie '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Toy Story '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Toy Story 2 '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Toy Story 3 '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool Go To Treasure Planet'' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool meets The Swan Princess'' *''Heckle, Jeckle, Cool McCool and Kiki's Delivery Service '' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Planes'' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue'' *''Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' To Be Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas' Sing Along Songs Adventures'' 'Clips used from films/Shows *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails'' *''Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' *''Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels'' *''Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' *''Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway'' *''Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave'' *''Thomas and Friends (CGI Series)'' #Creaky Cranky #The Lion of Sodor #Tickled Pink #Double Trouble #Slippy Sodor #The Early Bird #Play Time #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Percy's Parcel #Toby's New Whistle #A Blooming Mess #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Steamy Sodor #Splish Splash Splosh #The Biggest Present of All #Snow Tracks #Heny's Good Deeds #Buzzy Bees #Hiro Helps out #Thomas' Tall Friend #James in the Dark #Pingy Pongy Pick Up #Charlie and Eddie #Toby and the Whispering Woods #Henry's Health and Safety #Diesel's Special Delivery #Pop Goes Thomas #Victor Says Yes #Thomas in Charge #Being Percy #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Thomas' Crazy Day #Jumping Jobi Wood #Thomas and Scruff #O the Indignity #Jitters and Japes #Merry Misty Island #Henry's Magic Box #Gordon and Ferdinand #Toby and Bash #Emily and Dash #Percy's New Friends #Edward the Hero #James to the Rescue #Happy Hiro #Up, Up and Away #Henry's Happy Coal #Let it Snow #Surprise, Surprise #Spencer the Grand #Stop that Bus! #Stuck on You #Big Belle #Kevin the Steamie #Wonky Whistle #Percy the Snowman #Tree Trouble #Fiery Flynn #Race to the Rescue #Ol' Wheezy Wobbles #Express Coming Through #Percy and the Monster of Brendam #Ho Ho Snowman #Flash Bang Wallop! #Thomas and the Rubbish Train #Thomas Toots the Crows #Bust My Buffers! #Percy and the Calliope #Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor #Salty's Surprise #Sodor Surprise Day #Emily's Winter Party Special #Muddy Matters #Whiff's Wish #Welcome Stafford #Don't Bother Victor! #Happy Birthday, Sir! #The Christmas Tree Express #Kevin's Cranky Friend #Scruff's Makeover #Wayward Winston #Gordon Runs Dry #Calm Down Caitlin #Steamie Stafford #Henry's Hero #Luke's New Friend #The Switch #Not Now, Charlie! #The Lost Puff #The Thomas Way #The Phantom Express #Percy's Lucky Day #Bill or Ben? #Too Many Fire Engines #No Snow for Thomas #Santa's Little Engine #The Missing Christmas Decorations #The Frozen Turntable #No More Mr. Nice Engine #Away from the Sea #Thomas' Shortcut #The Smelly Kipper #Gone Fishing #The Afternoon Tea Express #Old Reliable Edward #Not So Slow Coaches #Flatbeds of Fear #Disappearing Diesels #Signals Crossed #Toad's Adventure #Duck in the Water #Duck and the Slip Coaches #Thomas the Quarry Engine #Thomas and the Emergency Cable #Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger #Marion and the Pipe #Missing Gator #No Steam Without Coal #Spencer's VIP #Toad's Bright Idea # *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (TV Series)'' #Friendship is Magic (The Mare in the Moon) Part 1 #Friendship is Magic (The Elements of Harmony) Part 2 #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush-Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Winter Wrap Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends #Suited for Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green isn't you Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cuite Mark Chronicles #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party for One #The Best Night Ever #The Return of Harmony Part 1 #The Return of Harmony Part 2 #Lesson Zero #Luna Eclipsed #Sisterhooves Social #The Cutie Pox #May the Best Pet Win #The Myterious Mare Do Well #Sweet and Elite #Secret of my Excess #Hearth's Warming Eve #Family Appreciation Day #Baby Cakes #The Last Roundup #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezzy 6000 #Read it and Weep #Hearts and Hooves Day #A Freind in Deed #Putting Your Hoof Down #It's About Time #Dragon Quest #Hurricane Fluttershy #Ponyville Confidential #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 #A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 #The Crystal Empire Part 1 #The Crystal Empire Part 2 #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #Magic Duel #Sleepless in Ponyville #Wonderbolts Academy #Apple Family Reunion #Spike at your Service #Keep Calm and Flutter On #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #Magical Mystery Cure #Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 #Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2 #Castle-Mania #Daring Don't #Flight to the Finish #Power Ponies #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's a Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #Filli Vanilli #Twilight Time #It's Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Somepony to Watch Over Me #Maud Pie #For Whom the Sweetie Bells Toils #Leap of Faith #Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 #Trade Ya #Inspiration Manifestation #Equestria Games #Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 #Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 # *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fan Made Episode - Double Rainboom'' Trivia *There wil be five different adventure teams in 76859Thomas, Stuingtion, Hiatt Grey, Startugs 7, and Transformerprimefan's Series. *Like DisneyDaniel93, TheLionKingRulez, CoolZDane and MichaelCityMaker's series, 76859Thomas' series will be sensible and normal as 76859Thomas have followed Pooh's Adventures Rules. *Stuingtion, Hiatt Grey, Transformersprimefan's series will be full of all kinds of alternaitve just like FantasyFilms2011 such as: #Love couple between trains and ponies. #Weapons and Lightsaber giving to trains. #Trains becomes Transformers #Discord, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer remain as villains. #Keep using Twilight as a unicorn. #Made up trains and pony characters. #Even killing villains like Diesel 10, Discord, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer, but bring them back to life. *Most Hiatt Grey's films will be sensible and normal like Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Lilo & Stitch. Also See *Weapons used in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series made by Stuingtion. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team *The Rough Gang *Elements of Harmony *Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Category:Freddieholc Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series